utauwikifellfandomcom-20200215-history
Napstablook
Profile Appearance Short white hair, blue tinted grey skin and red iris surrounded in black eyes. She wears relatively tight clothing so other Users can't grab hold of it an pull her. This is also why she keeps her hair short. She wears red and gold fingerless gloves and heels. The heels of her shoes contain hidden bladed to cut Users and pages. A long sleeved blue top, black leggings and waistcoat completes her outfit. The back of the waistcoat has the everchanging SOUL that is the unifying factor of all versions of this character. Personality Bitter and manipulative, she gained respect through fear and maintains control through minor acts of violence. These aren't random, however, there is always a reason for the attack. She is extremely authoritarian, often crushing the creativity of Users entirely to make sure rules are followed to the letter and instantly scorching pages that don't follow the rules without warning. Despite being of high rank and most Users being either loyal to her or too scared to move, she stays on high alert when outside of her page. This is especially odd considering she maintains her indestructible nature from Tale. She leaves branded marks on those loyal to her, telling others not to attack that user as they are under her protection. The burn is painful but worth it as very few Users would dare attack a protected member. The branding ceremony occurs in a highly public place where everyone can see her heat the metal with her own flame and then apply it to apart of the User's body. Once part of The Branded the User is given an aliase of a Greek letter which is how the other members refer to them when in public. Once in a private setting all pretence is dropped and a calmer, more protective Luna appears. Relationships Ink In the neutral route she considers Ink a plaything, occasionally interacting with him to 'test his metal' but never actually kills him. During a Pacifist run she is almost entirely absent, only seeing Ink twice, once during the initial encounter in the ruins and the other post ending. During a Genocide run, she acts as an impossible to win fight, forcing Ink to use stealth in sections where she can be found roaming. TBA Branded cast members Luna is protective of every Branded character and she expects every one of these characters to support one another in some manner (usually if one member is attacked than the others must assist). If members of this group fight each other, she punishes all involved with complete sensory isolution. They are suspended, unable to move, in an environment in which the surrounding walls are perfect sound proofing and absorbtion that also absorbs all light. Depending on the severity of the crime, this isolution can vary between few hours to over a month. Max041 Max was the first member to be branded though the brand can only be seen in his Alphys form which he never uses in public. The ceremony was carried out in his River Person form so some people question whether or not the metal ever touched Max due to his cloak hiding his face. Regardless he is well know as a part of the Branded and is the second in command. The Branded refers to him as Beta but Luna and Max refer to each other by name when alone. TheNitroFlamer The second member to be branded and referred to as Gamma, Nitro was initially branded before being turned into a robot. Once given the robotic form, the mark was engraved onto his back to simulate the brand.Category:Main Characters Category:The Branded